Call Me Mr Lester
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil are teachers at a high school with a secret relationship, but things quickly change when a student threatens to expose their relationship.


Phil Lester sighed as he strolled down the hallway and made his way towards the English classroom, where his husband would be waiting for him at. It had been a long day and Phil was thankful that it was lunchtime, where he would get an hour break from all the students that he had been dealing with all day.

Luckily it was a Friday which meant it was the weekend and he wouldn't have to deal with students for two days.

"Hey you," Dan Howell-Lester greeted, smiling when he saw his husband walk into his classroom.

Dan and Phil had been teaching at the same school for two years now. It was something that they both wanted to do and they both agreed on. Unfortunately, they did have to hide their relationship from their fellow teachers and the students. They were a gay couple and they were terrified of what everyone would say about them. They had been together since Dan was 18-years-old and since Phil was 22-years-old, now Dan was 24 and Phil was 26. They had been married for two years now and they were even planning on starting their own family soon.

"You look tired," Dan said as he stood in front of the chalkboard, erasing what had been previously written on it before. Dan was the English teacher and Phil was the Science teacher. Luckily, they loved the subjects they taught.

"Remind me again why we decided to be teachers?" Phil asked as he shut the door as he walked into the classroom. He walked over to one of the desks and leaned against it, crossing his arms against his chest.

Dan frowned and dropped the eraser he was holding. He walked over to Phil and wrapped his arms around his neck, smiling as he did so. "Because it's what we love to do, and we wanted to do something where we could spend more time together… even though we do still have to hide our relationship," he said.

"I hate these bloody kids. I do everything I can in my power to help them and all they do in return is treat you like crap. They don't do what their told just because they think it's cool. They act like we're the stupid ones," Phil said.

"Baby, you're just having a rough day. I'm sure things will get better. It is the weekend… people just want to get home, just like you and me," Dan assured him. He reached up and kissed him once.

Phil sighed as he stared at Dan. "I guess you're right. It's been a long day…" He mumbled.

"That's right, it has been. I can't wait for the day to end. Three more classes to go," he said. He let go of Phil and then he walked back over to the chalkboard and started erasing again.

Phil bit his lip as stood there and watched Dan for a few minutes in silence. He finally stood up and then he walked behind Dan. He gently rested his hands on Dan's waist, causing him to jump slightly. Phil smirked slightly and then he kissed the back of Dan's neck once before he slowly made his way down to Dan's neck, leaving trails of kisses.

"Phil," Dan moaned. He leaned his head back slightly. "We can't do this here." He warned.

"It's been a long day. Can't we just…?" Phil began to ask.

"We're not doing this here. A student could walk in any moment," Dan told him.

"We can lock the door then," Phil said, kissing Dan's neck again.

"No, we're not doing that either," Dan said. He sighed. He gasped when Phil turned him around and pinned him against the wall. Dan stared at him as he took deep breaths. Neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other. "Phil…" Dan began to say, but he was quickly cut off by Dan kissing him. This time, Dan didn't hesitate to kiss him back. He suddenly just forgot about the other teachers and students. He just wanted Phil and only Phil.

"Fuck, I hate you Phil…" Dan mumbled into the kiss.

"Keep telling yourself that. You're the one who married me," Phil said. He smiled and continued to kiss Dan.

Dan scoffed and pushed Phil away from him but kept a hold of him. "Maybe that was my mistake," he said.

Phil frowned as he stared at Dan. "You're joking… right?" He asked nervously.

"You idiot! Of course I'm joking!" Dan exclaimed. He pushed Phil back until he was sitting on the desk. Dan smiled and started to fiddle with Phil's tie as they started kissing each other again. Both of them were too busy to hear the door opened, and had no idea that a student had walked into the classroom.

"I knew something was going on between you two,"

Dan jumped and immediately pulled away from Phil as soon as he heard the voice. Both Dan and Phil looked over and were shocked to see one of their male students standing in front of them.

"How long have you been there?" Dan asked nervously. He stepped away from Phil.

"I just walked in," The student said. He smirked and crossed his arms against his chest.

"Hunter, what do we have to do to keep your mouth shut about this?" Dan asked.

"Who says I'm going to keep my mouth shut?" Hunter asked.

"We could lose our jobs over this!" Phil yelled at him.

"So, you two really are in a relationship or…?" Hunter asked.

"We've been together nearly five years, and we're married…" Dan told him, holding up his finger to show his ring.

"I can't believe they actually let gay couples get married," Hunter scoffed.

"Listen, you little dickhead…" Dan snapped as he started walking towards him.

"Dan!" Phil hissed. He quickly reached forward and grabbed Dan's arm to pull him back.

"I can't wait to spread this one around the school," Hunter said. "I never liked you two as teachers anyways…" He turned around and then he walked out of the classroom without saying another word.

"Phil," Dan breathed. He was starting to panic now.

Phil looked over at Dan and frowned as he watched him. "Dan, look at me… take a deep breath,"

"He's going to tell the whole school. We're going to get fired!" Dan cried as his eyes began to water up.

"Listen to me…" Phil grabbed Dan and then he pulled him in front of him. "Now look at me," he commanded gently. He took a deep breath as Dan finally looked up at him but remained silent. "We are not going to lose our jobs over this, okay? He's just one kid. We'll talk to the principal first immediately. We'll figure something out, okay? Don't freak out over this. Take deep breaths and relax for me, okay?" Phil whispered.

"We can't lose our jobs because of this," Dan whispered as a few tears poured out of his eyes.

"We're not going to. That's just one homophobic kid who wasn't taught right. It doesn't mean everybody else in this school is homophobic. We'll go home today and figure out what we're going to do," Phil said calmly.

"This is like high school for us all over again!" Dan cried as more tears poured out of his eyes.

"Come here," Phil whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan and gently pulled him into a reassuring hug and held onto him tightly. He closed his eyes as he held onto Dan. "Shh."

"Dan, stop pacing for just a fucking minute talk to me!" Phil shouted as he watched his husband pace back and forth in their bedroom. School had ended and now Dan and Phil were at home. Luckily, nothing had happened today after Hunter had walked in on them earlier. But, they knew that something would happen.

Dan immediately stopped pacing as soon as he heard Phil swear at him. Dan had known Phil for years now, and in that time… Phil had only sworn a couple times. Phil was usually a calm and laid-back person.

"Did you swear?" Dan asked with shock as he stared at Phil.

"I'm sorry for swearing. You weren't listening to me," Phil said. He took a deep breath.

"What the fuck are we going to do? We have to figure out something!" Dan yelled.

"We will if you stop pacing and actually talk to me! God damn… sit down for a second," Phil snapped.

Dan took a deep breath and then he finally sat down on the bed.

"Thank you," Phil said. He sat down next to Dan on the bed. "Do you have any idea what we could do?"

"I don't want people to find out about our relationship. No one would pay attention to anything but that. I don't want to be known as that gay couple again. That's all our high school life was about," Dan said.

"We know that he's going to tell everybody no matter what we say. He's homophobic," Phil said.

"I've heard him trash talking gay couples before. He'll make sure our lives will be ruined," Dan mumbled.

"We can't let our lives be run by a stupid high school kid," Phil snapped.

"Don't call him stupid, even if that's what he is…" Dan said.

"I'm sorry… I'm just so angry. You'd think after all these years; people would be okay with gay couples?" Phil asked.

Dan looked over at Phil again and took a deep breath. "Phil, we're going to have to quit our jobs," he whispered.

"Wh-What?" Phil asked with shock. He quickly shook his head. "No… I don't want to have to quit my job, Dan. I actually love being a Science teacher. What are we going to do after we quit our jobs? How the hell are we going to pay for everything? This house isn't going to pay for itself. We can't just quit like that. We can't let him do this to us. Have you even though twice about this, Dan?" Phil asked.

"I love being an English teacher too but I don't want to work at a school where homophobia still exists," Dan said.

"You really actually want to quit teaching?" Phil asked, still shocked.

"We don't have to quit teaching. There are plenty of other schools we could work at," Dan told him.

"I guess so… do you really want to?" Phil asked nervously.

"It's the only thing we can do," Dan said. He took a deep breath as he stared at Dan.

"I love you," Phil whispered. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too," Dan whispered as he kissed Phil back.

It was finally Monday morning when Dan and Phil had walked into school. They were both prepared to quit their jobs. They hadn't heard anything about Hunter yet which was good news but they were still nervous.

"Ah! Mr. Lester, Mr. Howell… please come in," Mr. Collins, the principal, said when he saw Dan and Phil at his door. Dan and Phil both nervously walked into his office. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually… we're not staying for long," Dan told him.

"Alright then… what do you need?" Mr. Collins asked as he sat down in his chair.

"We're here because we're quitting our jobs," Phil said.

"What? Why would you do that? You are two of our best teachers," Mr. Collins said with shock.

"We're doing it because we have to…" Dan said. He looked over at Phil and took a deep breath.

"Because we want to save our marriage," Phil whispered. He reached over and took Dan's hand in his. They both looked over at Mr. Collins and could tell that he was shocked by the look on his face.

"You two are married?" Mr. Collins asked as he stared at them.

"We have been for two years, and we'd like to stay married," Dan said.

"Why would you have to quit your jobs?" Mr. Collins asked curiously.

"Because one of our students found out that we're together. Nobody in this school knows that we're together, let alone married. We're quitting because we're afraid of dealing with homophobic people. We had to deal with enough of that when we were in high school. We're not going to let some kid ruin us," Phil said.

"I can assure you that we will not allowed anyone to be bullied because of their sexuality," Mr. Collins said as he stood up from his seat. "You do not have to quit your job because one student is threatening you,"

Dan and Phil both looked at each other with shock before they looked back over at Mr. Collins. "Are you being serious?" Phil asked. "We were prepared to leave this school. We were planning on moving to different schools because of all this. We don't want to have to leave but we were just doing what we thought was best for our relationship. Dan and I both love our jobs. We would be happy if you didn't make us leave."

"If you give me the name of the student, then I will take care of him. You can keep your jobs," Mr. Collins said.

Dan sighed in relief. "This was not how I had expecting everything to turn out," he said.

"The student is Hunter Baker," Phil told him. He couldn't help but smile.

"Ah yes, we've had problems with that one before," Mr. Collins said.

"Yeah, he's not the best student… is he?" Dan asked.

"No, he's not," Phil said. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You two best get back to your classes. You don't want to be late," Mr. Collins said.

"Thank you so much Mr. Collins, this really does mean a lot to us," Phil told him.

"It really does. We owe you so much," Dan said, nodding.

"Don't be silly! You don't owe me anything," Mr. Collins assured him.

"We really have to get going," Phil said. He reached over and then he grabbed Dan's hand and they both walked out of Mr. Collins' office. "Did that really just happen?" He asked as he looked over at Dan.

"We're actually making a difference in this school," Dan said.

"Maybe people have changed since we've been in high school," Phil said.

Dan looked over at him and smiled. "Mr. Collins is right… we only have five minutes before the bell rings," he whispered. He reached over and kissed Phil on the lips, without any hesitation.

"I'll see you at lunch," Phil whispered. He kissed Dan one last time and smiled as he watched Dan walk away.

10 minutes has now passed since all classes had started. Dan was now sitting at his desk and was just going through the attendance to make sure everybody was there. He looked over when the door opened and sighed when he saw Hunter walk into the classroom. Hunter was always the late one.

"You're late… again Mr. Baker," Dan said as he sat up in his chair.

"I'm so very sorry Mr. Howell," Hunter said sarcastically. He started to walk towards his seat.

Dan bit his lip nervously and then he quickly looked up at Hunter again. "Actually, I'd like you to call me Mr. Lester from now on," he said with no hesitation in his voice.

Hunter stopped dead in his tracks and immediately looked over at him.

"Mr. Lester as in the other Mr. Lester in this school?" One of the other students asked.

Dan looked up and took a deep breath as he saw the other students staring at him. "Yes, that's the Mr. Lester I'm referring to… he's actually my husband. We're married." Dan said as he smiled proudly. Dan was no longer afraid of saying that Phil was his husband. After talking with the principal about everything; he felt safe and secure and he felt confident to say he was married to Phil. He didn't want to hide his sexuality anymore.

"_No way!_" Dan heard one of the boys from the back shout.

"_Aw! That's so cute! I knew they liked each other!_" One of the girls shouted.

Dan blushed and then he quickly glanced down at his hands for a second before he looked up at Hunter and chuckled when he saw that he was still staring at him, obviously still shocked. "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Mr. Baker. Take a seat please so we can start class," he demanded.

Hunter scoffed and then he walked over to his seat and sat down, without saying a single word.


End file.
